1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and compositions for packaging and delivery of non-replicative transduction reporter molecules into cells for detecting target genes in cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transduction particle refers to a virus capable of delivering a non-viral nucleic acid into a cell. Viral-based reporter systems have been used to detect the presence of cells and rely on the lysogenic phase of the virus to allow expression of a reporter molecule from the cell. These viral-based reporter systems use replication-competent transduction particles that express reporter molecules and cause a target cell to emit a detectable signal.
However, the lytic cycle of the virus has been shown to be deleterious to viral-based reporter assays. Carriere, C. et al., Conditionally replicating luciferase reporter phages: Improved sensitivity for rapid detection and assessment of drug susceptibility of Mycobacterium tuberculosis. Journal of Clinical Microbiology, 1997. 35(12): p. 3232-3239. Carrière et al. developed M. tuberculosis/bacillus Calmette-Guérin (BCG) luciferase reporter phages that have their lytic cycles suppressed at 30° C., but active at 37° C. Using this system, Carrière et al. have demonstrated the detection of BCG using phage reporters with a suppressed lytic cycle.
There are disadvantages, however, associated with suppressing but not eliminating the replication functions of the bacteriophage in bacteriophage-based reporter assays. First, controlling replication functions of the bacteriophage imposes limiting assay conditions. For example, the lytic cycle of the reporter phage phAE40 used by Carrière et al. was repressed when the phage was used to infect cells at the non-permissive temperature of 30° C. This temperature requirement imposed limiting conditions on the reporter assay in that the optimum temperature for the target bacteria was 37° C. These limiting conditions hinder optimum assay performance.
Moreover, the replication functions of the virus are difficult to control. The replication of the virus should be suppressed during the use of the transduction particles as a reporter system. For example, the lytic activity of the reporter phage phAE40 reported by Carrière et al. was reduced but was not eliminated, resulting in a drop in luciferase signal in the assay. Carrière et al. highlighted possible causes for the resulting drop in reporter signal, such as intact phage-expressed genes and temperature limitations of the assay, all stemming from the fact that the lytic cycle of the phage reporter was not eliminated.
Reporter assays relying on the natural lysogenic cycle of phages can be expected to exhibit lytic activity sporadically. In addition, assays that rely on the lysogenic cycle of the phage can be prone to superinfection immunity from target cells already lysogenized with a similar phage, as well as naturally occurring host restriction systems that target incoming virus nucleic acid, thus limiting the host range of these reporter phages.
In other examples, transduction particle production systems are designed to package exogenous nucleic acid molecules, but the transduction particle often contains a combination of exogenous nucleic acid molecules and native progeny virus nucleic acid molecules. The native virus can exhibit lytic activity that is a hindrance to assay performance, and the lytic activity of the virus must be eliminated in order to purify transduction particles. However, this purification is generally not possible. In U.S. 2009/0155768 A, entitled Reporter Plasmid Packaging System for Detection of Bacteria, Scholl et al. describes the development of such a transduction particle system. The product of the system is a combination of reporter transduction particles and native bacteriophage (FIG. 8 in the reference). Although the authors indicate that the transduction particle and native bacteriophage can be separated by ultracentrifugation, this separation is only possible in a system where the transduction particle and the native virus exhibit different densities that would allow separation by ultracentrifugation. While this characteristic is exhibited by the bacteriophage T7-based packaging system described in the reference, this is not a characteristic that is generally applicable for other virus systems. It is common for viral packaging machinery to exhibit headful packaging that would result in native virus and transduction particles to exhibit indistinguishable densities that cannot be separated by ultracentrifugation. Virus packaging systems also rely on a minimum amount of packaging as a requirement for proper virus structural assembly that results in native virus and transduction particles with indistinguishable densities.
Thus, there is a need for non-replicative transduction particles that do not suffer from the deleterious effects from lytic functions of the virus and the possibility of being limited by superinfection immunity and host restriction mechanisms that target virus nucleic acid molecules and viral functions, all of which can limit the performance of the reporter assay by increasing limits of detection and resulting in false negative results.
Even where transduction particles have been engineered, methods for using the transduction particles to detect and report the presence of target nucleic acid molecules in cells have limitations. Some methods require disruption of the cell and cumbersome techniques to isolate and detect transcripts in the lysate. Detection methods include using labeled probes such as antibodies, aptamers, or nucleic acid probes. Labeled probes directed to a target gene can result in non-specific binding to unintended targets or generate signals that have a high signal-to-noise ratio. Therefore, there is a need for specific, effective and accurate methods for detection and reporting of endogenous nucleic acid molecules in cells.
Accordingly, methods and systems are needed for generating non-replicative transduction particles that allow packaging and expression of reporter molecules in cells, while eliminating replication-competent progeny virus. Effective and accurate methods for detecting molecules in cells using the expressed reporter molecules are also needed.